


on line

by elegy_melancholic



Category: Persona 2
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Slow Burn, Swearing, blurbs and texts, characters arent complete, how to tag, internet-based, maybe slow burn??? idk, persona 1 and 2 ensemble, relationships arent complete, sorry if it's barren haha, tags arent complete, they meet on the internet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegy_melancholic/pseuds/elegy_melancholic
Summary: having mutual friends, nearby schools, nearby part-time jobs and nearby homes aren't seemingly enough for suou tatsuya and kurosu jun to meet, but maybe a simple anonymous chat would start things up...including persona 1 and 2 ensemble!!!





	1. in the distant future

**Author's Note:**

> y'aLL THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC FOR YEARS AND FIRST FANFIC I WILL POST IN AO3 pls be merciful  
> this is a bunch of internet-based interactions between characters from p1 and p2  
> [although maybe ooc im so sorry]  
> im gonna add characters and ships along the way. as of now its still like this...so yea

code: 00000000

command: starting up program ...

 

**idiot king™ [@therockgodmichel]**

tatsuya

you’re my friend right

_[Sent on 15:29]_

 

**tatsufUCK [@nullnvoid00]**

Uh

Depends. Why

_[Sent on 15:30]_

 

**idiot king™ [@therockgodmichel]**

...if youre my friend

then go to my jam session!!!

you always bail out on me for anna

_[Sent on 15:30]_

 

**tatsufUCK [@nullnvoid00]**

...Yeah

She’s more fun than Zodiac

That place is trash

_[Sent on 15:31]_

 

**idiot king™ [@therockgodmichel]**

just for me????

_[Sent on 15:31]_

 

 

**tatsufUCK [@nullnvoid00]**

Ahhh

I don’t know

Not really

_[Sent on 15:31]_

 

**idiot king™ [@therockgodmichel]**

wow

you really are a dick

_[Sent on 15:31]_

 

idiot king™ [@therockgodmichel] changed your nickname to “massive dick”!

 

**massive dick [@nullnvoid00]**

Thanks for the compliment

_[Sent on 15:32]_

 

**idiot king™ [@therockgodmichel]**

what

oh my god

man just do me a favor

go just this once

_[Sent on 15:32]_

 

**massive dick [@nullnvoid00]**

Are all 4 followers of your soundcloud not coming

_[Sent on 15:32]_

 

**idiot king™ [@therockgodmichel]**

HAHA

funny joke

its just that im trying to fucking prove to you that my 4k followers are legit

_[Sent on 15:33]_

 

**massive dick [@nullnvoid00]**

Ah

Bragging rights

Well. Still no

Unless

_[Sent on 15:35]_

 

**idiot king™ [@therockgodmichel]**

what

ill be willing if its not batshit insane

_[Sent on 15:35]_

 

**massive dick [@nullnvoid00]**

Introduce me to Jun

_[Sent on 15:35]_

 

**idiot king™ [@therockgodmichel]**

jun???

what specific jun???

_[Sent on 15:35]_

 

**massive dick [@nullnvoid00]**

...Don’t dick around

You know who I’m talking about

_[Sent on 15:36]_

 

**idiot king™ [@therockgodmichel]**

haha ok fiiine

y tho?

_[Sent on 15:37]_

 

**massive dick [@nullnvoid00]**

Just

Curious

...You in

_[Sent on 15:37]_

 

**idiot king™ [@therockgodmichel]**

alright weirdo

i will

_[Sent on 15:37]_

 

 

 


	2. lovely daisies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little snippet of kurosu jun uvu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of my ch are super short n some can b longer. it depends on the content ill put uvu  
> like a gc is longer than a post  
> so for this chapter and the next it's v short  
> but the following would b longer  
> so enjoy !!! (haha)

 

> **25 likes**
> 
> **jun_kuro** another day as the daisies bloom. a new hope rises.
> 
> View all 15 comments
> 
> **muse.llisa** <3 <3 aw!!! good morning junnie!! 
> 
> **maiacoolest** SO CUtE!!!! ahsdjlka <3  **@therockgodmichel**  
> 
> **therockgodmichel** why did u tag me  **@maiacoolest**
> 
> **therockgodmichel** but uh cute. yea.
> 
> **maiacoolest** Shut up and accept big sis' love uwu
> 
> **therockgodmichel**... oh god stop embarrassing me
> 
> **yukkimayu** Don't mind them  **@jun_kuro** ... have a nice day
> 
>  
> 
>  


	3. work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snippet of the silent yet deadly suou tatsuya uvu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaa here's another  
> next is a gc sORRY for the v small content

> **126 likes**
> 
> **nullnvoid00** off to work
> 
> View all 46 comments
> 
> **muse.llisa** ♥（ﾉ´∀`）chinya...lets go on a ride sometime!!!
> 
> **maiacoolest** Drive safe!! :))
> 
> **therockgodmichel** dude sick ride
> 
> **therockgodmichel** mind if i take her for a spin?
> 
> **nullnvoid00** The day that I lend her to you send me to the mental institute
> 
> **therockgodmichel**... you can just say no you dick
> 
>  


	4. drunkenness to life-changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally meet with the help of some alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHHHH it's finally out!!!  
> so busy that i didnt update last week  
> but next week i will uvu  
> unedited so there are errors srry  
> p.s. im not in cooleg [yet] so uh sorry

@maiacoolest - #1 leader ; batshit-insane  
@nullnvoid00 – sourpuss  
@yukkimayu – the Adult  
@muse.llisa – maiden of 愛 ; (◡‿◡✿) ; (≖ᴗ≖✿) the beast has awakened  
@therockgodmichel – idiot god ; sHUT UP ; dead  
@jun_kuro – baby bean

00000004  
… introducing new elements …

 **maiacoolest created a group chat!**  
**maiacoolest added @yukkimayu, @muse.llisa and 3 others!**  
**maiacoolest named the group chat “My friends (≧▽≦)”**

**maiacoolest has set her nickname into “#1 leader”!**

#1 leader [@maiacoolest]  
Hello my children  
It is I your mother ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

Yukki [@yukkimayu]  
What.  
Maya.  
What is this?  
Where the hell are you???

#1 leader [@maiacoolest]  
Yukki  
My greatest and bestest friend  
I am here  
All around you  
In the skies and seas

Yukki [@yukkimayu]  
Where are you, I’m serious.

#1 leader [@maiacoolest]  
In the air and all the lands  
Aha  
Find me then (´｡• ω •｡`)

Yukki [@yukkimayu]  
Istg.  
If you don’t say where the hell you are,  
I’ll toss all of your belongings out of the apartment.  
Especially your thesis.  
I’ll toss it in flames.

#1 leader [@maiacoolest]  
AAAAAAAAAAH  
NO DONt  
inmjusthvinfin  
srysryomfG  
iminsmebr  
drnkun

Yukki [@yukkimayu]  
What.  
A bar???  
Where.  
Go home now.  
Wait, no, I’ll pick you up.  
God knows how you can drive.

#1 leader [@maiacoolest]  
IM FIIIIIINE  
JESUS MOM

**#1 leader has set @yukkimayu’s nickname to “the Adult”!**

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
Oh my god.  
Stop fucking around.  
Where the hell are you?  
I’m out and in the car right now.

#1 leader [@maiacoolest]  
SHUT  
yOU’LL RUIN THE FUN  
(＃`Д´)

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
FUN???  
We literally have the tHESIS PRESENTATION TMR!!!  
WE DON’T HAVE FUN IN COLLEGE

  
#1 leader [@maiacoolest]  
SHUTSHUTSHUT  
THSI IS Y IM DRUN  
k  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lisa [@muse.llisa]  
Aiyah  
What is going on

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
Oh my god.  
Right, this conversation...  
Lisa, isn’t it late?  
Don’t mind us, Maya is just being...  
Maya.

Lisa [@muse.llisa]  
可憐...  
I hope you find her  
Do you need any help

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
It’s ok.  
You should sleep instead.

**@muse.llisa has set her own nickname into “maiden of 愛”!**

#1 leader [@maiacoolest]  
LISAAAAA  
JOIN MEEEEEE  
Yukki is being a party pooper （；・д・）  
I can pm u where i aaaaaaaaam

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
Oh my fuc-  
NO  
Lisa please don’t.  
MAYA!  
She’s still 17!

#1 leader [@maiacoolest]  
WELL  
ALMOST 18!  
TURNIGN 18!  
WHATS THE DIFFFFFERENSSSS

maiden of 愛 [@muse.llisa]  
I’m trying not to drink as much as I did anymore  
Sorry呀 big sis  
And we have practices tomorrow

#1 leader [@maiacoolest]  
aWH  
ITS OK DEARIEE (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
Nothing to apologizeee!!!

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
As much--  
Oh god.  
We’ll talk about this LATER.  
Anyways, just tell me where you are!!

#1 leader [@maiacoolest]  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
NOOOOO ;P

Tatsuya [@nullnvoid00]  
Ok  
Maya just tell yukki  
Ur bothering all of us  
Jesus

#1 leader [@maiacoolest]  
SOURPUSS  
SOURPUSS  
SOURPUSS  
SOURPUSS

**#1 leader has set @nullnvoid00’s nickname into “sourpuss”!**

sourpuss [@nullnvoid00]  
Oh god  
Yukki, lets split up  
She’s probably not that far from ur dorm

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
Great idea.  
I’ll take the left, you take the right.

sourpuss [@nullnvoid00]  
Got it  
Im almost there

#1 leader [@maiacoolest]  
u CANT FIND ME  
U CANT FINE ME  
*FIND

Michel [@therockgodmichel]  
u h  
is she fine

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
Just entertain her while we’re finding her.

Michel [@therockgodmichel]  
aaaalright then  
im out of here

#1 leader [@maiacoolest]  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
EIKICH  
I  
Hello dear child uvu  
Don’t leave your mothr

Michel [@therockgodmichel]  
jesus  
she is wasted  
yea.. not tryin to stumble in this mess

**#1 leader has set @therockgodmichel’s nickname into “idiot god”!**

idiot god [@therockgodmichel]  
asdkhsahdfiwhfcik

sourpuss [@nullnvoid00]  
Preach

maiden of 愛 [@muse.llisa]  
Preach(2)

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
Preach(3)

idiot god [@therockgodmichel]  
sdaldjosajdwHAT  
EVEN U **@yukkimayu**  
u dICKS

**idiot god changed #1 leader’s nickname into “batshit-insane”!**

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
PREACH

sourpuss [@nullnvoid00]  
Guess ur not THAT much of an idiot  
gjgj

maiden of 愛 [@muse.llisa]  
HAHAHAHA **@nullnvoid00**

idiot god [@therockgodmichel]  
shut the fuck up sourpuss

**sourpuss changed idiot god’s nickname into “sHUT UP”!**

maiden of 愛 [@muse.llisa]  
Serves you right  
(*´∀｀）

sHUT UP [@therockgodmichel]  
ajdoajsdpjaspjdf  
fUCKING LITTLE SHIT  
ILL BEAT U UP THE NEXT TIME ILL SEE U

sourpuss [@nullnvoid00]  
Try me bitch

batshit-insane [@maiacoolest]  
fIgHt FiGhT fIgHt  
ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ  
Hey  
What’s w/ my nickname  
You’re really the idiot child  
!!!!!!!!!I’ll smack yOUR ASS FIRST

sHUT UP [@therockgodmichel]  
FUCK  
SOBER UP FIRST BIG SIS  
**@yukkimayu** n **@nullnvoid00** dID U FIND HER  
SHE COULD GO INTO MY PLACE TO REALLY SMACK MY ASS  
DONT DO THIS TO ME AGAIN

sourpuss [@nullnvoid00]  
Ah  
Yukki if shes there lets just leave them alone first

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
Agreed.

sHUT UP [@therockgodmichel]  
AAAAAAAAAAAAA  
IM LOCKING MY FUCKING DOOR

batshit-insane [@maiacoolest]  
NO DOORS WILL BLOCK MY WAY  
I WILL KICK IT ALL  
(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

Jun [@jun_kuro]  
um;;  
what is happening??

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
JUN

maiden of 愛 [@muse.llisa]  
JUN

sHUT UP [@therockgodmichel]  
JUN h e l p

batshit-insane [@maiacoolest]  
AAAAAAAAAAAA  
JUNNIEEE!!!  
(´⌣`ʃƪ)  
MY MOST FAVORITE CHILD

**batshit-insane has set @jun_kuro’s nickname into “baby bean”!**

baby bean [@jun_kuro]  
hh  
as much as I have figured out...  
big sis Maya is drunk???

batshit-insane [@maiacoolest]  
AAAAAAAAAhhHH  
I’M BEING A BAD EXAMPLE  
JUNNIE  
NEVER BE LIKE ME

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
If you really feel like that...  
SHOW UP DAMMIT  
Tatsuya, anything?

sourpuss [@nullnvoid00]  
None  
Jesus im getting tired on busting in bars  
Why are there so many in your area

batshit-insane [@maiacoolest]  
You’ll understand when you grow up hun

maiden of 愛 [@muse.llisa]  
Ah Jun  
Are you still working this late

baby bean [@jun_kuro]  
im fixing up the shop;;;  
i have an overtime shift for tonight...  
we have flower arrangements for an event

maiden of 愛 [@muse.llisa]  
Oh!!  
Do you need some help  
I have some time

baby bean [@jun_kuro]  
its ok lisa  
you have to sleep for practices tmr

sHUT UP [@therockgodmichel]  
thats right  
after all ginko would just mess everything up

maiden of 愛 [@muse.llisa]  
HISHAFDOIHSFO  
What the hell did you say you little shit

sHUT UP [@therockgodmichel]  
well  
who else messed up a bunch of arrangements once  
when we went to jun’s workplace/???

maiden of 愛 [@muse.llisa]  
OMYGOD  
SHUT UP  
AAAAAAAAh  
**@nullnvoid00** I swear it’s just an accident!!!!

**maiden of 愛 has set her nickname into “(◡‿◡✿)”!**

(◡‿◡✿) [@muse.llisa]  
Making mistakes is normal right **@yukkimayu** , **@jun_kuro**

baby bean [@jun_kuro]  
ah, of course!!  
it wasnt your fault really  
its ok

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
Yeah, it is.  
Don’t blame yourself Lisa.

sHUT UP [@therockgodmichel]  
idk  
the vases u broke isnt screaming “innocent”  
lmao

(◡‿◡✿) [@muse.llisa]  
**@maiacoolest**  
i wILL GO THERE WITH U  
LETS FUCKING BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HIM

**(◡‿◡✿) has set her own nickname into “(≖ᴗ≖✿) the beast has awakened”!**

batshit-insane [@maiacoolest]  
I’M ON MY FUCKING WAY

sHUT UP [@therockgodmichel]  
NO WAIT FCUK

**sourpuss changed sHUT UP’s nickname into “dead”!**

  
dead [@therockgodmichel]  
always a great help tatsufuck

sourpuss [@nullnvoid00]  
Glad to help

dead [@therockgodmichel]  
glad to know that i still have genuine freofjosjf  
ffffffk  
OMYGFU  
THEYRE BUSTING IN SHITSHITSHITSOPFK  
HOLY SHT  
THEY CANT FKING BUST IN THE DOOR  
WAIT THEY DID  
FOSJFOLSJfko;ksfc  
sjfcodskfcsd’vsdf  
dsfdfks

sourpuss [@nullnvoid00]  
Nice

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
Tatsuya, you here already?

sourpuss [@nullnvoid00]  
Almost  
Recording them

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
Yep.

sourpuss [@nullnvoid00]  
Still in the lobby but i hear screams of a woman

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
That’s Eikichi...

sourpuss [@nullnvoid00]  
Lmao  
Screams like a bitch

**My friends (≧▽≦)**   
**1:47 AM**

  
(≖ᴗ≖✿) the beast has awakened [@muse.llisa]  
Anyone still alive

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
Eikichi sure isn’t.  
**@jun_kuro** are you still there?

baby bean [@jun_kuro]  
yes;;;  
sorry if i wasnt responding...  
i was busy and um  
i dont know what to say  
eikichi i hope you’re fine

batshit-insane [@maiacoolest]  
AWWWWWWWWWWWH!  
Precious baby bean!!!!!  
Don’t worry, he’s fine! Just tired :D

sourpuss [@nullnvoid00]  
Sure  
If you dont count the various bruises on his face  
And probably others undiscovered

batshit-insane [@maiacoolest]  
SSSSSSSSSSH

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
Ah that’s right...  
Tatsuya, you don’t know Jun, right?

sourpuss [@nullnvoid00]  
Uh  
No  
Sorry  
**@jun_kuro**  im suou tatsuya. Sorry if i dont know you

baby bean [@jun_kuro]  
ahhh; nice to meet you too  
i’m kurosu jun  
it’s ok  
i’m from karasuma high after all

sourpuss [@nullnvoid00]  
Same as eikichi then  
How did you guys meet

baby bean [@jun_kuro]  
we met by my part time job  
in a flower shop  
and things just took off

sourpuss [@nullnvoid00]  
Oh  
I see  
Youre a senior right

baby bean [@jun_kuro]  
yep

the Adult [@yukkimayu]  
Hate to break it but **@nullnvoid00** I need your help to carry Maya.  
She’s passed out...finally.  
I’ll just carry Lisa.

sourpuss [@nullnvoid00]  
Got it  
Nice meeting you jun

baby bean [@jun_kuro]  
yea  
you too


End file.
